gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Yuka Chigusa
A somewhat curvy babe with a kind innocent heart who goes to the Spartan Institute for Higher Learning. Like many go nagai babes, shes often nude. Oh and in the manga she's revealed to actually be 2 chicks, Yuka and Chigusa, who fake being one. And I think in the manga they are sometimes Kekko Kamen. Anime In Kekko Kamen OVA 1 she has a slight yuri chat with Mayumi Takahashi who she thinks might be Kekko kamen. but Teacher Ben Kiyoshi overhears! he sees big toenail at a sexy club with babes saying he found its yuka chigusa's undies they have as he knows all the smells of al the girls undies in the school. he tells big toenail his plan and they compliment each other on being really purvurted. the next day Big Toenail has an assembly to punish the one who broke the rules by interrupting the punishment. as no one steps up, he has mayumi crucified on a giant swastika w/o a top so her b00bz are showing. shes embarrassed by everyone seeing her perky t-ts and if the rule breaker don't step forward, more clothes come off! which Gestapoko does(but stops her skirt from coming off after the undies come off). but yuka steps up to stop it but sez it wasn't her who did it. gestapoko sends her Nazis after her but the real Kekko kamen comes in and busts a55. Kekko Kamen beats gestapoko by beating her with nunchaku until her clothes bust off as sm queens secretly want to be whipped. gestapoko enjoys it even after k k busts her head with a nunchaku Kekko kamen leaves as everyone cheers and mayumi sez Kekko kamen is so gorgeous. then yuka chigusa sez to the audience "why'd Kekko kamen have my undies?" and sez to keep watching to find more. in Kekko Kamen OVA 2 she helps k k beat Shuwarutsu Negataro‏‎ by giving her a ribbon to use as a blindfold so she wont be overcome with his big beefy muscles hotness. in Kekko Kamen OVA 3 she... actually I never saw that one in Kekko Kamen OVA 4 they fight Mizutamari Tsuyokaro who blocks Kekko kamens crotch attack with an umbrella she was voiced by Kikuko Inoue who was Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2 (that gender offender anime), Ruko Tatase in Ogenki Clinic Adventures (a p0rn0), Lilly McGuire in Fatal Fury Anime (the h00ker), Mana in Dragon Half (wheeeeeee!! Fun!!), Tatra in Magic Knight Rayearth (which I never saw), Rubina in Sailor Moon Super S (the worsty season but better than crystal), Queen in Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (Like... SM Queen??), Ayuko Haramizu in Golden Boy (I never saw but hear its hot), Aya Reiko and Sailor Aluminum Siren in Sailor Stars (the best season), Uranus in Battle Arena Toshinden (Which had some good games), Shiori Tachibana in Voogie's Angel (I liked that one), Belldandy in Ah My Goddes (Which I never saw), Nadeshiko in Steel Angel Kurumi (whih I hear is good), Izayoi and Mu Onna in Inuyasha (which I liked as a teen but looking back... holy f--k how did I like this cr-p!? still got babes though), Anisu in Shaman King (that had the cool Master Of Spirits GBA Games), Chitose Hibiya in Chobits (whjich I never saw), Caridad Yamato in Gundam Seed (which I liked), Goei in Ikki Tousen (which was HOT!!), Mitsuka Yoshimine in DearS (which I hear was hot), Togekiss in Pokémon (After it went to h-ll), Lust in FMA Brotherhood (which I only saw the 1st series), Palm Siberia in Hunter x Hunter (the new 2011 series that's not as good), Laia in Slayers Greart (Mmmm dat yummy Naga!), Luna and Alex in Lunar: The Silver Star (which I played the gba remake and liked), Kune in Cat Planet Cuties (I'm not a furry!!), The spirit of the World Tree in Hanappe Bazooka (naked giantess with moving hair and age tf? so much fetish!!), Emily in My Sexual Harassment (boku no sexual harassment? like, boku no hero academia??), Yasha in New Cutey Honey OAV 6, (that was great), Panther in Saber Marionette J (I love the 90s and this ooks fun but I never sw it b4 xP) and Insect daemon in Urotsukidoji III‏‎ (A p0rn0?! more horror but still got b0ning in it). In the dub she was voiced by Kira Vincent-Davis who was Ayumu Kasuga in Azumanga Daioh(that was a fun one), Lucy/Nyu in Elfen Lied (good gore), Mizuki Tachibana in Gravion (Best babe in the series!), Nakahito Kagura in Steel Angel Kurumi, Miyu Yamazaki in Super Gals (isn't that about 90s bimbos? is it the japan version of clueless??), Valkyrie in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (which I saw the expansion clips of), Ryunosuke Natsume in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (is that furry??), Kiya in Crying Freeman (whixch was pretty cool), Yellow Slime in Dragon Half (fun), Manabu (ep 22), Multi-Armed Statue (ep 21), Ryota Sugihara, Sadayo Suzumura, Tetsuo's Baby, Wife with Knife (ep 22) in Gantz (I saw the abridged series. hardcore and bada55. too bad anime turned gay after that), Baby Anna (ep 26); Lou Roux in Godannar (busty babes! ) Ms. Takeyama (ep 9), Natsuki Taba in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (bad a55), Misaki Kureha in Divergence Eve (which I never saw but hear has babes), Dotta in Sorcerer Hunters (sexay!), Kim Kabirov, Komillia Genius in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross adv dub (Robotech cool!), Reiko Hanyu in Ushio and Tora (I never saw) and Shina in the uncut dub of Saint Seiya (better than the awful Netflix one where they made shin a chick) Manga someone add this its pretty crazy yo Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kellogg kamen charecters